The Unexpected Reaction
by X59
Summary: When Kevin comes out he hopes for acceptance and fears rejection, but nothing prepared him for Buzz triumphantly calling out "Pay up!" to their siblings.


"Kevin is everything okay?" Kate questioned in concern as she noticed that her fourteen year old son had a pensive look on his face. Her question made Peter look away from his conversation with Buzz and to his surprise Kevin was slowly eating his cheese pizza over inhaling it like he usually did.

"I need to tell you all something," Kevin started as he eyed his parents, who stared at him with concern. He tilted his head to look at siblings, who in their own way showed that they were listening. He thought of their bickering, of bonding moments, he thought of fear, of being picked on, of games of tag, of courage, and remembered the warmth of his mother's hug upon when they reunited. He steeled himself and softly declared, "I'm gay."

The silence felt like a deafening blow and he couldn't bring himself to look at their reactions, as fear mixed with hope. The fears melted when he felt a pair of arms suddenly hold him tight and as he looked up his mother bestowed a kiss upon his forehead and his father ruffled his hair. As he basked in the warmth of their love and acceptance he suddenly heard Buzz declare with savage triumph, "Pay up," which caused him to jerk his head towards his siblings up in surprise. To his sheer confusion his siblings were handing over money to Buzz.

"What?" He asked as without missing a beat his father walked over and took the money from Buzz. "Wait… minute…." Kevin trailed off as Linnie and Jeff looked down as a result of their mother's glare. "Did you guys….." he trailed as Buzz began protesting the loss of his money and Megan had the decently to blush in embarrassment. "Did you guys seriously bet on if I was gay or not?" He bolted out as his he felt his mother gently rub his back in an effort to calm him down.

"No… no… it was….well…. "Megan, who had the grace to be embarrassed, started saying when Buzz cut in without shame, "We bet when you would come out as gay." He then opened his mouth to comment on Kevin's squawk of shock when Linnie interrupted with, "In our defense you are kind of extra… and I was so sure you would come out in college."

"Okay let's break this down," Jeff declared with a snap of his fingers. "Linnie as you heard thought you would come out in college, Megan figured eighteen, and Buzz correctly guessed freshmen year of high school. I figured you would live in sin with Mitch for a bit before coming out."

"How did you know about me and Mitch?" Kevin replied and then blushed as he realized to admitting to having a boyfriend. "I accidentally caught you with your tongue in his mouth," he admitted with a shrug. "French kissing at fourteen… I have to admit I'm impressed," Buzz stated as he give his little brother a thumbs up.

"Okay," Peter said with a wave of his hands. "Here's what's your going to happen. Kevin this money is your money now. No complaints," He finished with a wave of finger at Buzz. "The focus of this bet, which we will talk about later, was on Kevin and thus he gets the money."

"And you need to talk Kevin about proper safety and what is and is not appropriate for a fourteen year old boy," Kate ordered her husband. There was moment of profound silence as the McCallister children realized the knowledge that Kevin was making out with Mitch had prompted their mother to order their father to give Kevin the gay sex talk.

Linnie, Megan, and Jeff felt embarrassed for Kevin, Kevin was mortified, and Buzz starting laughing his ass off as he pointed at both his father and brother. As his eldest laughed Peter smiled and said, "Kevin we will always love you and you have my permission to go wild." He finished as he smirked and pointed at Buzz. With a savage roar Kevin charged his eldest brother.

The subsequent was chaos rather beautiful to Kevin and Peter, not so much to Kate, even less so much to Buzz, and Megan, Linnie, and Jeff just enjoyed their pizza as they watched the show.


End file.
